After Midnight
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: El amor entre enfermos mentales no puede ser, pero después de media noche todo cambia. (RomaNada)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Insisto en que tengo una obsesión por el Romanada xD no se como pasó, solo pasó.

Tal vez algún día haga un long fic de ellos acá chido! Y quiero escribir también un lemon de Lovi y Matty que son amor -w-

Se lo quiero dedicar a Milenka24 (Lissie-chan 8D) que me exije algo más largo en vez de los drabbles LOL y sobre "Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días" Mañana en la noche se actualiza amores mios –w-

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno~ _

Advertencias: _Lovi "boca sucia" Vargas -aunque no mucho- y crack pairing... it's Romanada! Dah~ c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, si así fuera ya me hubiera casado o con Matt o con Lovino xD(?)_

Extra: _Para este one-shot me inspiré en la canción "After Midnight" de Blink 182. Les recomiendo la escuchen, es preciosa~_

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

**After midnight**

(Romano x Canadá)

El reloj marca la hora lentamente. Lo he estado observando desde el momento en que abrí los ojos para despertar. El estupido movimiento de las manecillas que espero se junten en el doce para por fin salir a verte sin que me detengan. Porque eso hacen nos separan el uno del otro ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Que razón tienen para alejarnos de una efimera aunque disfrutable felicidad? Tal vez es porque somos enfermos mentales. No lo digo de broma, en realidad lo somos. Tú un esquizofrenico, yo un jodido bipolar.

Recuerdo el dia que llegaste a la clínica, estabas hablando solo, al principio pensé que se te había zafado un tornillo, luego recordé en donde nos encontrabamos, en una jaula de locos.

-Es una clínica psíquiatrica, Lovi -repetía todo el tiempo Antonio, mi psicologo de cabecera, hablaba de costumbre con él en su oficina que estaba al frente de la sala de "entretenimiento"- aquí tratamos de ayudarles a mantener una vida estable.

-¿Estable? -reí sarcastico- ¿Te parece estable venir diario a verte y conversar de todo lo malo que me pasa sin obtener un maldito resultado positivo?

-Recuerda que estas aqui por decisión propia y...

-¡Que os jodan a todos los que te dijeron esa excusa! ¡Mi familia me mandó acá solo para deshacerme de mi! -y en ese momento tiré la silla de lado y salí por la puerta.

Antonio no me siguió, creo que ya sabía a donde iría.

Caminé cruzando el intento de sala repleto de idiotas jugando con niñerias, o viendo programas sin sentido, todas esas cosas las observaba odiandolas hasta que te vi en mi camino, literalmente, al devolver la vista a donde iba estabas parado mirandome con tus ojos amatista, brillantes, cálidos.

-¡¿Que diablos miras!?

Entonces me abrazaste acurrucandome en tu pecho. Escuchaba tu corazón latir, y por más que mi cerebro me mandaba a quitarte de encima no lo hice, pues tus brazos rodeandome eran más fuertes y me gustaba esa sensación de consuelo inesperado.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntaste sonando dulce, casi maternal.

-Lo estoy -respondí alejandome de a poco- G-grazie...

-Cuando quieras. Me gusta abrazarte.

-¿Como puedes decir eso si ni apenas me conoces?

Encogiste tus hombros e hiciste una sonrisa que me provocó sonrojarme.

-Solo lo sé.

-Al menos dejame presentarme, cazzo. -asentiste y me diste la mano- Soy Lovino Vargas, bipolar nivel tres, italiano, residente de aquí desde hace dos años.

-Matthew Williams, esquizofrenico, canadiense, residente de aquí desde hoy.

-Con que era eso por lo que hablabas solo...

-Es mi hermano quien me habla -sonrió nostalgico.

-¿Fallecido?

-Un gran héroe de guerra. Era militar.

-Lamento tu caso.

-No importa, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Dos menores, dolores de cabeza.

Y esa fue nuestra primera conversación y de ahi llegaron más, bueno, más bien yo te escuchaba divagar.

Pero era interesante lo que decías, un día hablabas de lo fascinante que era mi cultura, al otro eran platicas sobre presidentes, nada tenía sentido pero no importaba. Me gustaba escucharte hablar y reír.

Aún recuerdo el día que todo cambió. A partir de ese recuerdo puedo decir que los minutos para poder verte se me hicieron eternos.

-Lovino...

-¿Qué pasa, torpe?

-No me digas torpe. -sonreiste tímido. Era divertido ver esa faceta tuya.

-Bueno. Dime que pasa por tu mente.

-¿Además de ideas? -reí por tu comentario- Quería preguntarte algo.

-Pregunta, Matt.

-¿Como se siente besar a alguien?

Me quedé helado.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Hoy en la mañana mientras hablabas con Antonio me he puesto a ver la televisión con Francis...

-¿Qué te he dicho de estar con ese pervertido?

-No te preocupes, que no me ha hecho nada. Dice que le recuerdo a su hijo.

-Vale. Solo sigue con lo que estabas.

-Cierto, el punto es que veiamos una telenovela vieja y en una escena la chica besaba a ese muchacho que le prometia la luna y las estrellas.

La risa me ganó por poco, hiciste un puchero.

-Lo siento, es que es tan cursi.

-A mi me pareció bonito.

-Ya. ¿Qué nunca has dado un beso?

Negaste jugando con un mechón de tu rubio cabello.

-Bueno, pues es algo que depende de con quien lo hagas es el resultado.

-Entonces dejame reformular la pregunta, ¿como se siente besar a alguien que te gusta?

-En ese caso se siente genial. Como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas se filtraran en cada parte que tocas y te tocan, también sientes como si el estómago bombeara al mismo tiempo que tu corazón.

-Suena doloroso.

-No lo es. Es una sensación que todos deberíamos experimentar. A todo esto, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Es que al verlo en la pantalla lo imagine, contigo.

Se hubiera podido ver mi rostro en ese momento, apostaría que estaba rojo como tomate.

-¿Puedo besarte? -te pregunté. En ese instante podría jurar que no pensaba en más que el sabor de tus labios.

Sin detenerte a considerarlo te acercaste cerrando tus ojos, tomé eso como un si. Y ahi me tuvieron, besando a un chico por primera vez, para ti en todos los sentidos, para mi, solo con alguien de mi mismo sexo, y que en realidad me gustara.

Poco a poco se profundizaba el contacto, acariciaba tus redondas mejillas haciendote sonreír, cerré la mirada dejándome llevar. Pasaste tus brazos abrazando mi cuello. Movimos nuestros labios, intentabas copiarme, eras tan inexperto, me parecias tan tierno -más que de costumbre claro-.

-Sabes a miel de maple -susurré al separarnos.

-Y yo pensando que me habia lavado bien los dientes.

Volviste a reír nerviosamente. Creo que desde que te escuché reir me habías comenzado a gustar.

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

-Cuantas veces quieras...

Los besos que seguían eran dulces, cada vez más expertos. Más confiados. Terminamos volviendo a conversar y nos retiramos según el toque de queda, los de la clinica solían cerrar a las nueve, y a las once todos debíamos estar dormidos. Tu habitación quedaba al otro lado de la oficina contrario a mi.

-Lovi... -tomaste timidamente una manga de mi camisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Mañana me volverás a besar?

-Cuantas veces quieras -repetí tus palabras creando un sonrojo en tu rostro.

Asi como las conversaciones se hacían largas, nuestras sesiones de besos también se prolongaban, el probar tus labios se me estaba haciendo adicción, no sé si a ti te pasaba igual. Quizás debería preguntártelo.

Estabas debajo mio, yo acariciando tus muslos al mismo que mordía tu labio.

Y de repente unos brazos se apresaban retirandome de tu lado.

-¡Mierda sueltenme!

-Esos contactos no están permitidos, señor Vargas -decía la monotona voz de un enfermero.

-¡Vale suelten! ¡Joder!

Miré que te ponían nervioso, gritando que te soltasen, lancé un golpe a uno de los loqueros que me apresaban, corrí a tu lado tomando tu rostro entre mis manos, sueles ponerte así cuando te asustan, bese tu mejilla susurrandote que te calmaras.

-Te quiero, torpe.

-Yo también te quiero...

Te ví sonreir antes de que me paralizaran con una descarga eléctrica. Aún cerrando los ojos escuché tus gritos, aún en la conciencia que a poco se fue desapareciendo.

Y asi es como empezamos. Conmigo mirando estupidamente el reloj, después de haberme hecho el dormido, recostado en la cama, asegurando que mi estúpido compañero de cuarto, un griego que cree que los gatos le hablan, en verdad este dormitando, escucho atento. Suena el repiqueteo de las manecillas avanzando hasta que pausan en el número doce. Sonrío, ya es la hora.

Bajo de la litera audazmente sin hacer ni un ruido, aunque eso no me supone un problema, Heracles es una roca a la hora de dormir.

Cierro la puerta y camino ocultandome tras las paredes de la única cámara que podría delatarme, sigiloso cruzo esa sala en la que por las mañanas aparentamos que nos olvidamos uno del otro.

Desde aquel día en que descubrieron que queremos estar juntos, tener una vida fuera de aquí, nos mantienen separados, ya se cumplen casi dos años de ese sucesos, porque a pesar de todo el castigo seguía contestando que queria estar contigo, por las tardes para que no corra a verte me mantienen en ese maldito cuarto blanco, que no hace más que desesperarme, ¿qué no ven que esto empeora mis ataques repentinos de ira? Antonio lo sabe, y lo veo en sus sonrisas falsas llenas de preocupación paternal que me quiere ayudar, pero sus jefes no se lo permiten. Sinceramente no quisiera que lo despidieran por mi culpa, es imbécil el bastardo, pero es un gran sujeto.

La rutina es esa, despertar, ducharme, desayunar, tomar las cápulas, encerrarme casi seis horas sin contacto alguno, salir de ahi, cenar, otras cápsulas y dormir. Después ir en la madrugada a tu encuentro, llevo cinco minutos de retraso y te veo sobre la camilla fingiendo tu muerte, en ese lugar nos reunimos, en el área de emergencias, siempre esta vacío ya que es un lugar donde casi nadie va, después de todo es una clínica psíquiatrica no un hospital.

-No importa las veces que lo hagas nunca creeré que moriste.

Ries abriendo tus palabras ojos amatista, siempre tan deslumbrantes.

-Y nunca me besas tratando de despertarme...

-Perdona, no sabía que La bella durmiente ahora era hombre.

Tu risa de campanillas invade mis timpanos.

-Te eché de menos.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer, Matt.

-No importa, siempre es poco el tiempo que te veo.

-Concuerdo, solo nos vemos dos horas.

Y te beso como de costumbre saludandote retrasadamente.

-Lovi...

-¿Qué?

-En todo caso si fuera una "princesa" -ries poniendo comillas, rio contigo- sería Julieta.

Acaricio tus mejillas. Siempre pensando incoherencias.

-Solo espera un poco más. Y seremos libres.

-La libertad suena tan efímera.

-No me importa, también lo es la felicidad, amore.

-Me gusta cuando dices palabras italianas y más si son para mi -pone su meñique esperando que junte el mio.

Beso su boca nuevamente y entrelazo nuestros meñiques en signo de promesa.

-Prometeme que saliendo de aquí me despertaras con palabras bonitas e italianas.

Asiento prometiendolo. Te acurrucas en mi pecho ronroneando como si fueras un gato. Rozo mis labios en la coronilla de tu pelo.

Y ambos quedamos abrazandonos, disfrutando cada momento juntos.

Porque después de media noche pasamos de ser extraños a amantes anónimos.

¿Y qué les pareció? A mi en lo personal el drama no me sale mucho :/ pero este me gustó. Aún asi: ¿merece un review este one-shot algo largo~? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"_GALILEOO, Galileo~! GALILEOO, Galileo~ Galileo figaroooo(?) _(8)! "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Queen hahahahahaha adoro esa parte, siempre la canto al conducir mi Ken 3 –su auto(?)-

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
